When The Roses Bleed
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: [58, 39] LAST CHAPTER. Hakkai is a blind prince who is hated by is father and Gojyo is a commoner who looks after Hakkai. But when Hakkai and Gojyo start falling for each other, everybody is trying to keep the king from knowing about it.
1. Chapter 1: Babysitter Wanted

**When the Roses Bleed**

**Chapter 1:** Babysitter Wanted. 

**A/N:** My second AU. sigh Makes me feel like wiggling. wiggles I came up with this fic one day as a one shot, a REALLY long one shot, but sadly, I forgot to save it before I left for school and my mommy shut down my computer, making me panic close to suicide for such an awesome fic going to waste. So I have resurrected the idea from the depths of my Saiyuki obsessed brain and have turned it into an 11 chapter tragedy. swoon Hopefully people will enjoy it. This story includes, Gojyo, Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku, Homura, Yaone, Kougaiji and Dokugakuji. Lots of fun. Now for pairings: Gojyo and Hakkai, some Sanzo and Goku, _MAYBE_ (meaning if I am up to it), the tiniest little bit of Homura X Goku. Actually, scratch that, NO. 

-o-

In a rich town in China, a king, Lord Homura, overruled his town with pride and dignity. He had a daughter, Princess Yaone, who was to marry and become queen. But Lord Homura's wife one day, confessed she was having an affair with another man, a peasant man who she had loved since she was just a child, who she has fallen in love with and wasn't forced to marry, unlike him. Lord Homura was furious and sentenced his own wife and the peasant man to death. Within the hour they were hung. Lord Homura, two days later found out she had bore a child with the man, just a year older then his own daughter Yaone, named Gonou. He took him in, despite the fact it wasn't really his, and cared for him and changed his name to Hakkai. 

"Sounds like a fairy tale...but it really happened." A brown haired boy with bright golden eyes whispered to a taller blonde during inspection of the servants and guards. 

"Will you shut up? Why are you over here anyway? You're back in Row 6, this is Row 2." The blonde growled. "This isn't story time, this is inspection. I don't care how, why or what was going on before we came here. I am a guard so I get paid, not to hear stupid myths." He whispered harshly, pushing Goku back with the dull end of his staff. 

"You don't have to be mean." Goku whined. 

"Sanzo-San!" A female rang out happily into the perfect lines of guards. A pale girl, no more then nineteen-years-old, ran up into the group, his purple hair swaying, in opposite rhythm to her pink silk dress. "Stop picking on Goku-Chan." She scolded. 

"Sorry Princess..." Sanzo grumbled. 

"I need you guys, I want to go out of the castle." She said, pulling on Sanzo's arm. 

"You have Kougaiji and Dokugakuji..." Sanzo growled. "Stop bringing me on your little escapades." 

A superior officer approached the Princess. "Princess, this is inspection of the guards and servants--" But he was interrupted. 

"So you're saying I can't be here? These two are my friends, they don't need an inspection. Come on, Sanzo-San, Goku-Chan." She said happily, taking their hands and pulling them towards the back entrance of the castle, near the garden. 

"It seems Princess got to you too?" Dokugakuji grinned at Sanzo and Goku, who were being gently dragged by the excited princess. 

"What do you think?" Sanzo grumbled. 

"Thanks Princess. Inspection makes me so nervous. I'm happy when you come to take us away for one of your afternoon outings." Goku said with a smile. 

"It's no problem at all Goku-Chan." Yaone smiled, patting the boy on the head. 

"So what are you doing today Princess?" Kougaiji asked suspiciously. 

"Well, after what happened to my brother last week, my father wants me to find somebody who can take care of him. I have an idea of whom, but we need to find him in town." Yaone explained. 

"Who is he?" Kougaiji asked. 

"An old friend of mine, Sha Gojyo." She said with a smile. 

"Why can't _you_ just take care of him?" Sanzo asked. 

"Because I am too busy taking you on my stupid escapades." Yaone glared, putting her hands on her hips. "Get a carriage ready! I want to leave in 10 minutes." 

"Yes Princess Yaone." The four men bowed in unison. 

-o-

"Argh, I need a job..." A man exclaimed, walking down the street. He had long crimson hair, a red, silk traditional shirt. He was of the middle of the rich and middle class. Not really somebody, but not really nobody. He scuffed his shoes on the dirt road in disgust. He had been fired, yet again. He didn't know quite _why_ this time, but he did. 

"Gojyo! Sha Gojyo!" Yaone exclaimed, hopping out of the carriage, running up to him. 

"Yaone-Chan?" He questioned, leaning back as the excitable princess ran up to him. 

She smiled at the crimson haired man, "It's been a while." 

"It has _Princess_ Yaone." Gojyo teased. 

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." She huffed. 

"Can't help your title." Gojyo paused, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. "What can I help you with? I know it's not everyday you come looking for common people." He took out his lighter and lit his cigarette. 

"I have a job for you. You will be paid of course." The Princess smiled. 

"Funny how three minutes ago, I was being yelled at by my boss and fired." Gojyo grinned. "And now I have Princess Yaone asking me to work for her—" 

"Not for me." She corrected. 

"Who for then?" Gojyo asked, perking an eyebrow at the younger girl. 

"My brother." She said. "His name is Hakkai." 

"I didn't know you had a brother Yaone-Chan…And after all the years I've known you…" Gojyo said, quite surprised. "What does he need?" 

"A babysitter." She said simply. 

"Nope, no way. I am not babysitting little kids." He said, starting to walk away. 

"Wait! Gojyo-Chan!" Yaone panicked. "This is a very good opportunity for you. You will be paid very well by my father, you get to live inside the castle and you have food and all you have to do is stay by my brother's side." 

Gojyo perked an eyebrow and took a swig of his cigarette. "It sounds like you're trying to get him hitched…" He said, thinking about it, but not quite giving in yet. 

"Please…I am very worried for him. He's not bad at all; he's very gentle and sweet." Yaone explained. "My father wants to hire somebody in the special kind of work, but I don't know if I can trust a stranger with my brother, who is why I picked you, somebody I trust…" 

"You know, if you weren't the Princess, I'd tell you to fuck off. But since I get your point, I'll meet the guy, but as a deal, I can back out whenever I want." Gojyo hissed. 

"Thank you so much Gojyo. You won't regret it." The Princess bowed. 

"Don't bow to me in public, people will think I have you brainwashed or some shit…" He whispered harshly, following her into the carriage. They both rode down to the castle, where Gojyo, for all he knew, was going to meet somebody that would change his life. 

"Father, I'm back!" Yaone rang as the guards opened the door to the throne room for her and Gojyo. "I have found my friend, the one I believe can take good care of my brother." 

"And who is this person…?" The king hissed. He had short dark blue hair, and two eyes of different colors each. He was leaning on one arm in boredom, but perked up a little as his daughter rang in. 

"My old friend Sha Gojyo. I trust him and I believe he will take wonderful care of Hakkai." 

"Gojyo, eh? I believe I have heard of you." Homura smiled, leaning back in his chair. 

"A lot of people have." Gojyo retorted simply. 

"You're a funny guy." Homura snickered. "Now, first things first, Hakkai, my adopted son, shall not be spoken about in public. He does not leave the castle either. He stays here, nobody shall ever know about him. Anybody who tells will get killed, along with the person they told so I suggest keeping your mouth shut." Homura said harshly. Gojyo gulped. 

"That's not problem. I don't know anybody except Princess Yaone anyway." Gojyo shrugged. 

"Good---" 

"Sire, may I ask why exactly am I babysitting him? Is he little or something?" Gojyo asked, perking an eyebrow. 

"I will not tell you how it happened, but he is temporarily blind and can't get around. I was going to let him try and take care of himself alone, but my daughter loves her brother dearly and wanted to get somebody to watch over him. _That_ is why you are here." 

"So he has been chosen father?" Yaone asked. "You'll allow him to stay." 

"I'll see how he is with him. But first off, I think the two of you'd better meet." Homura suggested, curling an index finger at one of the guards to come over to him and he muttered, "Go get him." Gojyo sat for maybe two minutes until one of the guards led in a brown haired man, maybe a year younger then Gojyo himself. Gojyo gaped. The man had beautiful, but dull, emerald eyes, an ivory complexion and a sweet smile, despite he couldn't see around him. The guard roughly sat him next to Homura, getting a whine out of the pretty man. "Hello son." Homura said eerily. 

"Good afternoon father." Hakkai smiled sweetly. "Has Yaone found the person to watch over me?" 

"I have brother!" Yaone smiled. Hakkai turned to Yaone, following the sound of her voice. 

"Is he in the room?" Hakkai asked, a frustrated look on his face. "I can't see." He smiled at the redundancy. 

"I'm—I'm—uh, right here." I said, noticing him looking deep into my eyes. "My name is Sha Gojyo." 

"Hello, Gojyo-San." Hakkai smiled. 

"Gojyo will be taking care of you." Homura commanded. "Now, go on into your quarters and get to know each other, I guess." Gojyo bowed out of politeness one last time to Homura and stood up, walking over to Hakkai. Hakkai sensed him coming over and stood up and bowed slightly. "I hope we get along well, Gojyo-San." 

"Do not bow to commoners Hakkai." Homura said sharply. Hakkai got a panicked look on his face and stood up straight. 

Gojyo ignored Homura's cruelty to Hakkai, knowing he'd be missing his head if he questioned the king. Hakkai gently took Gojyo's hand and led him into the halls. Yaone stayed, sitting on her knees in front of her father. 

"I wish you were nicer to him." Yaone sighed inwardly. 

"I don't have to be." Homura growled. 

"Princess Yaone, your bath is ready." Goku smiled and bowed to the king quickly correcting his mistake of not bowing first. 

"Thank you Goku-Chan." Yaone smiled. "You can take a bath with me!" 

"Really!?" Goku cheered. 

" Oh and father, please _, please_ be nicer to Hakkai." Yaone pleaded. 

"Go take your bath Yaone." Homura said sternly. Yaone's face saddened and she followed Goku. 

-o-

**A/N:** I think it was good. . Please review!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Green Silked Kisses

**When The Roses Bleed**

**Chapter 2:** Green Silked Kisses 

**A/N:** Wow, I am glad so many people liked it! The turn out was absolutely splended. GAH! This ficceh has me talking all formally now. Damn my lovely fanfiction. Oh how I love thee fics. Sorry it took so long by the way. I lost my notebook at Dani's house. Blame her. 

-o-

" So, um, do you even know where you're going?" Gojyo asked suspiciously as he followed the blind, need I repeat, _blind_ man in front of him. Hakkai turned to Gojyo following the sounds and smiled the same smile he did when he first met him. 

" Of course." Hakkai smiled, tracing a painting on the wall with his index finger. " And we're going the right way." He smiled again. 

" Where are we going anyway?" Gojyo asked, less suspiciously and more in a soothing voice to show his kindness. 

Hakkai perked up, walking forward with one hand grazing across the walls of the hallway. " To my garden." 

" You plant stuff?" The crimson-haired one, asked with more confusion then expected. I mean, how could a blind man plant flowers? 

" Not recently since I lost my sight, but I water them with my sister." He explained. " I am quite fond of roses, but mine have failed to bloom quite how I wanted to yet. They still seem a bit dull." Hakkai sighed inwardly, still leading Gojyo by the hand. " Just a few more halls. I don't know why anybody needs a castle quite _this_ big. Puzzling." 

" Yeah..." Gojyo agreed. " So you grow roses. Red ones?" 

" Red and pink. I tried growing white ones once but they just wouldn't sprout." Hakkai huffed. 

" I don't like red flowers too much." Gojyo said, following Hakkai around a turn. 

" Why?" Hakkai asked curiously. 

" Little past things, nothing to worry about." 

" Honestly? You know you can tell me anything. I won't tell my father." Hakkai smiled, putting his index finger over his lips. 

" I'm truly a sick mass murderer who has broken into the castle disguised as a babysitter for the unknown prince." Gojyo said dully. 

" Ha, no, you're way too sweet." Hakkai noted. " I can tell by the way you talk. You're spunky, don't like taking orders but you fall to your knees when somebody is kind to you." 

" Whoa..." Gojyo gaped. " How'd you figure all that?" 

" When you're blind, your other senses become better. But, I was just guessing about that little bit, I am assuming I was dead on. Are we outside?" Hakkai asked. 

" Yeah, I can probably find which part of the garden is yours." Gojyo said, taking Hakkai's hand and leadning him around through the bushes of flowers and trees. He stopped at a small patch of unbloomed roses. They had sort of a sad aura to them, Gojyo could tell. Hakkai smiled at the flowers and sat on his knees in front of the planter box. 

" How are you all today?" Hakkai smiled, lightly touching one of the petals. " Gojyo, could you get me a watering bucket?" Gojyo nodded and ran off to a well he saw as he was trying to find the way to the roses. He couldn't help but blush. Hakkai was so gentle, so sweet, he was in awe at how calm and collected this person was, dispite his disadvantage. He truly wanted to know what happened. For all Gojyo knew, he could simply just become blind, or something could have harmed him. But what...? 

" Gojyo?" Hakkai yelled politely. 

" Ah! Sorry, lost in thought!" Gojyo said, hoisting up the bucket from under the water in the well. Gojyo took it off the hook and carried it to Hakkai. " Need some help watering them?" He asked. 

" That would be wonderful." Hakkai smiled. " Yaone used to do this for me, but I have you now so she can go on and do what she needs to do to take care of herself." Hakkai smiled dissapointingly. 

" Well, don't ever say to me you feel like I should be taking care of myself. It's bullshit. I wouldn't come here if I didn't need or want the job." Gojyo said, liting a cigarette before watering the flowers. " I'm just glad you're not a spoiled brat." Gojyo grinned. 

" Indeed." Hakkai smiled. 

" Prince Hakkai." Sanzo aknowledged, Goku following closely behind. 

" Ah! Perfect timing you two." Hakkai smiled. " Gojyo, this is Sanzo, one of Lord Homura's favorite guards. He watches over my sister." 

" Really?" Gojyo perked an eyebrow, not being so impressed. 

" And this is Goku, one of Lord Homura's favorite servants. He is actually more like Yaone's pet." Hakkai laughed. 

" I am not!" Goku whined. 

" I have a message from Lord Homura, Prince." Sanzo pointed out. 

" Yes Sanzo?" Hakkai asked. 

" Lord Homura requests that you and your servant--" 

" Servant, what the hell? You'd better not be talking about me, I am not a servant like you whipped boys." Gojyo growled. 

" Gojyo--" Hakkai noted. 

" Whipped? Who the hell do you think you are?" Sanzo growled back. 

" Sanzo--" Goku tapped Sanzo's shoulder. 

" Not his servant, that's for sure." Gojyo said. " What about you, who the hell you think you are?" 

" I am the Princess' guard. I shouldn't even be here right now. This is Kougaiji's job anyway." Sanzo said more calmly. " And for your information, you've only been here for less then a day. There are strict rules here under Lord Homura, which will be obeyed or death and frankly, getting killed by Lord Homura is not the way I want to go down and if you stay here a little longer, if he doesn't kill you in the next few hours, you'll see why you don't want to cross or disobey Lord Homura. So call it whipped or being scared, you just wait." Sanzo spat. He turned back to Hakkai. " He wants you and your _servant_ down in the main hall for lunch with the Princess and himself." 

" Che." Gojyo hissed as they walked off. 

" He's actually quite nice once you get to know him." Hakkai chuckled. 

" Nice, my ass." 

" You'll get used to it here. The only people who are really nice here are those two, another guard, Kougaiji and another, Dokugakuji. Plus there is my father's guards, Shien and Zenon, but they're strict. And I think that is everybody..." Hakkai smiled. 

" Wow, not alotta nice people here then?" Gojyo asked, pouring some water at the base of the flower bush. 

" No, not too many. Most don't like me too much." Hakkai smiled anyway. " I am not really my father's kin so people think I should have died with my mother--Oops." 

" So that legend is true?" Gojyo gaped. 

" What legend? I don't go out of the castle, is there something...I should know about?" 

" There is a legend that Lord Homura had a wife who was having an affair and he sentenced her to death and that you were her child. The only problem was, nobody had ever seen you, which kept it a legend...so I guess it's true...? 

" Yes. It is. I didn't know I was a character in a village legend. I can't help but be flattered...a little." Hakkai smiled sadly. 

" Is that why--" Gojyo stopped himself and finished watering the flowers. Hakkai noticed Gojyo was a bit uncomfortable with the whole conversation so he didn't say anything. 

" Come on." Hakkai smiled. " My father wants us for lunch, let's go. Except of course, you're going to have to lead me there. It takes quite a bit of concentration to find my way back." He said, reaching out his hand to Gojyo. 

" Ah fine," Gojyo whined. " Stupid blind guy." Gojyo teased. 

_Later That Night..._

" You two will be sharing a room." Homura said, leading Hakkai and Gojyo into Hakkai's quarters, which to Gojyo, was about the size of a prison cell, except maybe three feet larger, and a bit fancier then that of a cell. Gojyo looked around at the green velvet clad room, with two single beds and a desk in one of the corners and a dresser in the other. This was by far the best thing Gojyo had ever stayed in. 

" Are you sure father?" Hakkai asked, holding Gojyo's hand, incase he was about to run into anything. 

" Yes. Who knows where you could lead off to with your current disability." Homura teased maliciously, Hakkai didn't take any notice, but Gojyo did by the look on Homura's face, which Hakkai couldn't see. Homura glanced at Gojyo and Gojyo turned his head back to Hakkai. " Well, get to sleep." Homura said, closing the door. 

" Ah, I'm sorry if you wanted to have your own room. Yaone probably requested this. I could rearrange it if you want." Hakkai noted as Gojyo led him to his bed. 

" Its alright, probably safer if I was with you then not. You know, like if you have to take a leak in the middle of the night or something." Gojyo grinned. " Speaking of which, if you need to, you can always take me with you. You know, since it's hard to see." 

" I don't want to--" 

" It's fine. It's what I am paid to do right." He explained. " Need help changing into your pajamas, by the way?" 

" If you don't mind." Hakkai smiled, standing up. Gojyo went over to the dresser and picked out a pair of emerald silk pajamas. Gojyo walked over to Hakkai uneasily and started to take off his shirt. Hakkai slowly turned from pink to red as Gojyo carefully undressed him. He turned even more red as Gojyo put the cool silk on him, Gojyo was red the entire time as well. Gojyo gulped and looked at the curve of Hakkai's neck, licking his lips slowly. Gojyo slowly leaned up and kissed the soft skin, making Hakkai gasp inwardly. Gojyo blinked, realizing what he had just done. 

" I-I'm sorry." Gojyo said, putting Hakkai onto the bed. " Don't tell anybody I did that. It was a spur of the moment thing." Gojyo explained frantically and all Hakkai could do was nod very slightly. Gojyo rushed into his own bed, his back facing Hakkai. " 'Night." 

" Indeed." Hakkai nodded. 

-o-

**A/N:** Sorry that took so long to write. I lost my chapter guide papers with everything that happens on it. So keep reviewing and I promise the chapters will come faster, cause I found the papers. And I am working on more Female Torture and yeah...another one-shot. And look out for my friend and I's Gojyo x Hakkai fansite, Lucid Rose.


	3. Chapter 3: Wrath Of The Lord

**When The Roses Bleed**

**Chapter 3:** Wrath Of The Lord 

**A/N:** Yeah! People like it! I didn't think people would and I am happy. squee Stick with me, I still have like 8 more chapters to go and I want more reviews because reviews inspire me to write and if I am not inspired, I kill. 

-o-

Gojyo woke up that morning, drowzy and hot. It was humid in the room, a thin layer of sweat upon his eyebrow. Damn it, it was one of those sticky days. Where just the mere thought of touching somebody would make you want to cringe. He wiped away the crimson strands that were sticking to his face and propped himself up on his elbows. Dispite how hot it was, this had to be some of the best sleep he had gotten in years, well, without a woman next to him. But he had something of a woman sleeping just parallel to him. Speaking of which, where was he? Still sleeping perhaps? Gojyo looked over at the bed next to his and blinked. He had to be seeing things. 

" Where'd he go?" He asked himself. Gojyo paused. 

i ' He couldn't have been kidnapped, there aren't any windows...maybe he ran away? Oh shit, Lord Homura is gonna have my head for this...' /i Gojyo thought to himself. 

" Calm down." He breathed. " He could be anywhere." Gojyo quickly kicked off the covered and put on a pair of loose pants and a shirt he didn't even bother buttoning. His goal right now was to find Hakkai. He could be hurt or injured or something. He was blind. He couldn't tell who was a friend or foe. 

" Ah, Gojyo!" Yaone cheered, watching Gojyo walk quickly down the hallway. 

Gojyo froze, " Yes Princess?" 

" Where's Hakkai?" She asked. 

" Umm--er...in the bathroom." He whispered, pointing down the opposite hallway. 

" Gojyo, the bathroom is in that direction." Yaone said puzzilingly, pointing to the right. 

" I know Princess, I--uhh--was just testing you." Gojyo said, his eyes were scattershot. 

" Funny how you can't make eye contact with me right now. Lemme guess..." Yaone said, putting her index finger to her cheek and staring at Gojyo harshly. " You lost 'im." 

" Shut up Princess! I didn't _lose_ him..." Gojyo huffed, " I just misplaced him." 

" Heh, you're so funny Gojyo." She laughed. " I guess I forgot to tell you." 

" Tell me what?" 

" Hakkai wakes up early, almost around five in the morning to have tea in the garden and he reads for an hour or so, well, he can't now, so he's probably sitting with his flowers. It's only seven now, he should tell be out there." Yaone explained, looking at her wrist, which didn't have a watch to begin with. 

" Lookin' at an invisible watch there?" Gojyo grinned. 

" Shut up Gojyo-san." Yaone hissed. " By the way, it's awfully hot, you know." 

" I know. And you still have to wear those fluffy dresses." 

" I am probably gonna just change into an elegant skirt with a corset top...ah! Those are in the laundry, I had better tell Goku to fetch them for me. The darling. I believe you have met them." 

" Yeah. Goku's the brown haired twerp and Sanzo is the blonde jerk." 

" They're actually really sweet once you get to know them. They're all little rough with newcomers." Yaone smiled. " Speaking of newcomer, how are you doing here? Is Hakkai treating you alright?" 

" Alright? Hakkai's great. I've never seen a guy so proper and polite before." Gojyo said. " I'm almost feel unworthy to help out such a guy." 

" Hmm...so you like him?" Yaone grinned. 

" Like him?" Gojyo gulped, getting flashbacks from last night's unplanned incident. 

" You know, _**like**_ him?" 

" As a friend, Princess, keep you sick ideas to yourself." Gojyo hissed. 

" Sick, but true." Yaone smiled as Gojyo started to walk off to find Hakkai. 

" See ya at breakfast, Yaone-Chan." Gojyo waved, walking in the way he remembered to lead to the garden. He looked at the wall, touching all the same things Hakkai did on his way the first time he came to the garden so he knew where he was going. He eventually got outside, exactly where he ended up last time. Gojyo looked around for a table, where Hakkai would have tea and found it rather quickly. 

" Hey Hakkai." Gojyo smiled, sitting down in a chair next to him. 

" Ah, Gojyo. Good morning." Hakkai said, still looking at the unbloomed roses. 

" Umm, about last night..." 

" It's alright. It was just a spur of the moment thing. I just think of it as a very friendly kiss. I'd me more in shock if I didn't take a liking to you." Hakkai smiled, following the sound of Gojyo's voice. 

" Good, glad you're not mad at me." 

" No, I think that'd be a bit harsh. And Yaone wouldn't hear of it." Hakkai smiled, leaning back in his chair. 

" Ha, you'd have to scream in that girl's ear for her to listen to you." Gojyo teased. 

" You went to school with my sister, right?" 

" Yeah, she didn't have many friends, I was three grades above her and the only person who could put up with her." Gojyo recalled. " She was such a brat. Wonder how I _still_ put up with her." 

" I remember a while back, Yaone would come home from school and talk to me about you. You were her best friend." Hakkai chuckled. " She used to tell me how badly she wanted us to meet so we could all play together, but my father wouldn't let anybody know about me. Then just a year ago, she wanted us to date." The two laughed, quite insteadly. " I didn't know who you were, and I know you didn't know who I was." 

" Ha, that's too bad." Gojyo smiled. " I coulda met you earlier." Gojyo looked over at Hakkai's arm, it was stained crimson, with blood. " What happened?" 

" Oh, I have no idea what I ran into, but I noticed I was bleeding." Hakkai chuckled at little at himself. " Could you wrap--" Hakkai stopped, hearing the sound of cloth ripping. Gojyo had ripped his shirt and was already rolling up Hakkai's sleeve. He wrapped it tightly to stop the bloodflow and tucked the loose edge underneath the rest of the bandage. 

" There, that isn't too tight is it?" Gojyo asked. 

" Not at all, thank you." Hakkai shook his head. 

" Don't thank me, what would you rather me do? Sit here and watch you bleed to death?" Gojyo said in a harmlessly annoyed tone. 

" That would be amusing, for you at least." Hakkai chuckled. 

" Probably." Gojyo laughed a little. 

" Prince Hakkai." Sanzo approached, the younger brown haired boy practically attached to his hip. 

" What is it Sanzo?" Hakkai smiled, turning in his seat. 

" Breakfast is ready. Lord Homura requests you at the table." Sanzo said. 

" Alright." Hakkai said, standing up. " Is Goku with you?" 

" I'm right here Hakkai." Goku smiled, taking Hakkai's hand. 

" Are you going to be eating breakfast with us as well?" 

" Unless Princess doesn't want me to." Goku said cheerfully and ending it with a laugh as he led Hakkai into the castle. Gojyo and Sanzo started to follow. 

" So, you lived through a night?" Sanzo asked. 

" And I can live to tell the tale. So what happened to your little theory of me dying in the next few hours?" Gojyo snapped. 

" I change my bet to a month. You won't last that long." Sanzo said. 

" And so tell me blondie, how do you know all this? You a psychic?" Gojyo said, lighting a cigarette. " 'Cause I don't believe in that shit." 

" If I was, you think I'd be staying here?" Sanzo growled. " I know this from personal experence. You seem to be scared of Lord Homura, as well you should be. You don't know what he does. I stay on his good side, only because the Princess. If she wasn't here, you'd probably see my head on one of those poles in the dungeon. She is the only thing standing between Goku, Kougaiji, Dokugakuji, even Hakkai and I, and death." 

" Lucky I'm on her good side." 

" Problem is, you could be handcuffed to the Princess and he'd probably still behead you, or anybody for that matter. I've seen him do it. He's crazy." 

Gojyo paused, " You really think you should be telling me this? I could rat you out, you know." 

" I told you because I know you won't tell." Sanzo said, walking further ahead of Gojyo. 

" Geez, is everybody out to kill me or what?" Gojyo said, putting out his cigarette on one of the stone walls. 

" Ah, good morning everyone. Sit down and eat." Homura said as everybody sat down at the large table. The only people who were there were Hakkai, Gojyo, Sanzo, Goku, Yaone, Kougaiji, Dokugakuji, Zenon, Shien and Homura. In the room were a few guards, eyeing the lucky guards to got to eat with the king by special request from Yaone. 

" Food!" Goku cheered, plopping in a chair between Yaone and Sanzo. Sanzo sighed and massaged his own temples. Yaone just smiled and piled food on Goku's plate. 

" Umm, Gojyo--" Hakkai noted, touching the warmed china plate in front of him. 

" Ah! Right, I'm sorry." Gojyo panicked, taking Hakkai's plate. " Umm, what do you want?" 

" Hmm, some fruits. It doesn't matter what. And two slices of toast please. Light butter." Hakkai listed. Gojyo nodded and filled the plate with what he was told and placed it in front of Hakkai. He opened Hakkai's palm, his fingers lingered and second or two longer then anticipated and Gojyo put the fork in his hand and started filliing his own plate. Hakkai blushed a little. Homura perked an eyebrow. Yaone giggled. 

" Hmm, this is good." Goku smiled. 

" _Everything_ is good to you, stupid monkey." 

" Don't call me a monkey!" Goku whined. 

" Stop shouting please, I have a terrible headache..." Homura groaned. Goku instantly shut up. 

" Would you like me to get you something for that, Lord?" Shien asked, passing a glass over water over to Homura. 

" No, that's fine Shien, I'll let it pass." Homura said, taking a sip of his water and gazing at Hakkai for a moment. Little clinking noises were coming from that direction. 

Clink, plop. 

Clink, plop. 

Clink, plop. 

Lord Homura was sure this headache was not going to pass. He growled at looked at Hakkai, who was failing miserably at guessing where his food was. 

Clink, plop. 

Clink, plop. 

Clink, plop. 

" Goddamn, Gojyo!" Homura yelled, slamming his fist into the table and standing up. " Why don't you feed him!? He's blind, he can't see where his food is! His happiness is put **above** yours! I should have you killed!" Homura yelled. 

" Father, please, this is my fault. I didn't tell Gojyo I needed help--" 

" Shut up! He should very well know you can't see where your food is!" Homura said, being sat into his chair by Shien, who was trying to sooth the irrate king. 

" Gojyo--" Hakkai whispered. Gojyo lifted Hakkai's fork, a piece of melon stabbed into it and Gojyo gently opened Hakkai's mouth and fed him. It wasn't meant to look sexual, but it did turn on just about everybody watching, minus Goku, who was stuffing his face and Homura, who was trying to soothe his headache in another room, with Zenon and Shien following close behind. Gojyo repeated this act, feeding Hakkai until Hakkai couldn't take anymore of people staring. He knew how wrong this looked, just visualizing this and was surprised at the fact, he didn't want Gojyo to stop. But he didn't want his father knowing or seeing. 

Hakkai closed his mouth on his last piece of melon and swallowed. " Thank you Gojyo." He smiled with a pink blush on his face. " I believe I have had enough to eat." Hakkai smiled. 

" You sure?" Gojyo asked, oblivious to the sensual scene. 

" Yes. Could you walk me to our room? I am a bit tired, a bit of mindstrain." 

" Alright." Gojyo nodded, standing up behind his chair. A few moments later Homura returned. 

" Where did Hakkai and Gojyo go?" Homura asked suspiciously. 

" Hakkai was having another mindstrain so Gojyo took him to his room." Yaone explained, a pink blush still across her face. 

" Ah." Homura nodded, a small grin on his face. 

-o-

**A/N:** Whoo, I am LOVING my fanfiction! This is probably my best written one. Not the best idea I've had, but it's definately the most well written. I am alot more descriptive with my words. And I feel like I can compare to all my favorite fanfiction writers who are all 19-20 something, meanwhile I am a measly 15 year old who has nothing better to do with her time. But then again, I have been writing fics since I was about 10...about time I got better. Ahh, now I remember my newbie days. Anyway, continue reading.


	4. Chapter 4: The Country's Future

**When The Roses Bleed**

**Chapter 4:** The Country's Future. 

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the late updates. I haven't been able to go on the computer because of bad grades. I am so sorry, I would be updating more but I really have to work hard to get my grades up and then I promise lots of updates. But just work with me and it'll be fine and I'll soothe all of your lovely 58 needs. 

-o-

" Gojyo? Could you water my roses around the edge of the planter box today?" Hakkai asked sweetly as Gojyo came back with the watering can. 

" Yeah, no problem." Gojyo said, pouring water around the small square, making sure he didn't leave any dry dirt. Hakkai noticed Gojyo had bee awfully quiet since the incident at breakfast two days ago. Gojyo usually didn't want to leave the room, probably to avoid Lord Homura. Hakkai was definately worried. It was just in his nature. After all, they did have some awkward experences the past few days. 

" Gojyo?" Hakkai asked. 

" Hmm?" Gojyo hummed. " Want me to get the hose instead?" 

" No, no, that's not it." Hakkai smiled. " I was wondering what's wrong...you've been quiet lately." 

" It's nothing, don't worry." 

" I have to worry. I don't want my wonderful babysitter being all depressed." Hakkai teased. 

" Pfft." Gojyo spat. " Babysitter." 

" Well, you don't like being called a servant, since you're last meeting with Sanzo and I don't want to call you slave because that's not what you are. So I guess babysitter fist best." Hakkai said happily. 

" I swear, if you weren't an inch shorter then me, I would think you were a 5 year old." Gojyo glared. " You're so kiddish." 

" Childish is more the correct word." Hakkai corrected. 

" 'Cuse me, a 12 year old." Gojyo hissed. " A really smart ass 12 year old." 

Hakkai chuckled. " You're so honest Gojyo. You just say whatever is on your mind." 

" Glad you like that. That little quality gets me fired, but not here." He smiled, pouring out the last few drops of water onto the roses themselves, making them glitter in the morning sun. Gojyo sighed outwardly in completion. " Geez, this is hard work. How come these bastard roses haven't bloomed for you after all you do for them." 

" I don't know." Hakkai shrugged sadly. 

" Plus, you're so nice to them too." 

" I treat them like they were my own family, it's like they don't _want_ to bloom for me." Hakkai sighed, leaning back in his chair, closing his dulled emerald eyes and resting his hand on his forehead. 

" Or..." Gojyo pondered. 

" Or?" 

" Maybe they're waiting." 

" For what?" Hakkai asked, quite confused. 

" Maybe they're waiting until they can look their absolute best for you." Gojyo grinned. 

Hakkai couldn't say anything, he just smiled. " I suppose you might be right." 

" Of course I am." Gojyo hissed more sharply. " You hungry yet, I can go get you something." 

" No, well, I could go for a glass of ice water. I believe I am having a bit of mindstrain again." Hakkai sighed outwardly, rubbing on his temples. 

" Okay, that's fine. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Gojyo scolded. 

" I won't." Hakkai smiled. 

With that, Gojyo ran off towards the castle. He went into the kitchen, Goku was there washing dishes idly, humming a tune until he saw Gojyo rush in. 

" Hey monkey." Gojyo teased. 

" Don't call me monkey or I'll make you wash these dishes." 

" Oh shut up and get me some ice water." 

" I'm not your servant." Goku whined, sticking is tongue out at the kappa. 

" Fine, Prince Hakkai told me to get him ice water." 

" He told _you_ to get him ice water." Goku resisted. 

" Ahhh, fine." Gojyo growled, pouring some pure water into a glass with a few cubes of ice floating. 

" Oh yeah, how are you holding up here, since breakfast that one day." 

" Why does everybody keep asking me about that?" Gojyo hissed. " Sure Homura scared the shit outta me, but I am not traumatized. Argh, I'm the one who's having a mindstrain." 

" Prince Hakkai's having another mindstrain?" 

" Yeah. I have to go back to him now, bye monk--AH!" Gojyo panicked, nearly dropping the glass of water when seeing two big brown eyes looking up at him. " Princess! Don't do that!" 

" AH! Princess Yaone! How are you?" Goku squeeled, hugging Yaone. 

" Great, where's Sanzo? Shouldn't he be helping you out?" 

" He's off with the king. He took Dokugakuji, Kougaiji, Zenon and Shien with him as well. There was a brawl in town square again." Goku whined. 

" Again..." Yaone sighed. 

" What happened the first time?" Gojyo asked, a bit confused. 

" We can't really talk about it. Let's just say...my father is a bit power hungry." Yaone sighed, rolling her eyes idly. 

" No shit." Gojyo said. 

" So what are you doing in the kitchen Gojyo?" Yaone asked, quickly changing the subject. 

" Hakkai's having a mindstrain and wanted ice water. Speaking of which, I have to go give it to him. See ya Princess, Monkey." 

" Ah, wait, I'll walk with you over there." Yaone said, following Gojyo into the halls towards the garden. " Sooo..." Yaone started off instantly. 

" Sooo what?" Gojyo said mockingly. 

" How do you like Hakkai so far?" Yaone grinned. 

" If you think you're gonna hook us up, I like to keep my head where it is, thank you." Gojyo hissed. 

" Aww, come on, you don't like him even a little bit." 

" Yeah, he's sweet and cute." Gojyo said, almost choking on the sappiness of the situation, but spat out his words anyway. 

" So you like him?" Yaone pryed. 

" No." Gojyo denyed. 

" Yes you do." Yaone smiled. 

" If it will get you to shut the hell up, yes." Gojyo sputtered. " I do like him." He looked over at Yaone, who had almost grown hearts in her eyes and a pink blush on her face, ready to squeel. " But I am not telling him a damn thing or will this little thing turn into anything more then a 'like' situation." That statement made Yaone cower. " I also don't want to soothe your sick pleasures." 

" Awwwwww, come on!" Yaone whined. 

" How is it that every day you turn more and more into Goku!? Geez, shut up!" 

" I can tell my daddy on you..." Yaone pointed out, but said in a joking manner. Gojyo panicked, but didn't know any panic besides on his obvious face. "...whom you're obviously scared of." 

" I am not scared of Lord Homura." Gojyo said seriously. 

" It's alright." Yaone smiled sadly. " Everybody is." 

" But not everybody is going to admit it, and that's me. Now, I have to go get this to Hakkai. See ya Princess." Gojyo waved, turning into the garden. 

Yaone turned back and went back into the throne room. A few minutes later, a furious Lord Homura came in, Zenon and Shien obviously trying to soothe his anger, meanwhile getting soothing words from Dokugakuji, Kougaiji and Sanzo. Homura looked at Yaone, a familiar fury in his eyes and stormed off to his own quarters. Sanzo, Kougaiji and Dokugakuji stayed in the room with Yaone. 

" What happened, Kougaiji?" Yaone asked, a bit worried. 

" The townspeople are revolting. It's not too good right now. We managed to calm them down for the time being, but if our Lord doesn't start listening to the people, our country could be in serious danger." Kougaiji reported. 

Yaone sighed. " This isn't good. Anything we can do." 

Sanzo joined in quickly, " We don't expect another outburst for another few days. Lord Homura did give some money to the town, but I doubt that will keep them at bay." 

" Anything else happen?" Yaone asked, knowing something was being hidden. 

" We almost shed blood." Dokugakuji confessed. " Lord Homura ordered us to attack, but we didn't, which is part of the reason he's so upset." 

" This isn't good at all, the country is falling to ruin." Yaone sighed worriedly. 

" Don't worry Princess. Everything will turn out right." Kougaiji soothed as Yaone hugged him. She smiled. 

" Thank you, all of you. Go get something to eat and head back to your quarters to rest." Yaone ordered, heading in the direction her father stormed off in. 

" Umm--" Sanzo started. 

" He's in the kitchen." Yaone smiled, walking quickly to her father's room. She reached the large door and pushed it open. She peaked in, Homura, Shien and Zenon looked at her. The two guards straighted up and bowed to the Princess. 

" What is it Yaone?" Homura asked. 

" Um, how did it go?" Yaone said uneasily. 

" How do you think it went?" Homura growled. He turned his attention to Shien and Zenon. " Leave." They both nodded and left the room. 

" I had a great day though." Yaone smiled. 

" What happened?" Homura said, not really interested, but he didn't want to make his daughter worry. 

" Gojyo confessed his love for Hakkai." Yaone said happily. 

" WHAT!?" Homura boomed. Yaone cowered and giggled. 

" I-I was just kidding, father." Yaone lied. 

" I was about to say, I'd have to execute him." Homura said, a gentle tone in his voice. 

" No, no, no. Don't do that, I was only kidding." Yaone stuttered. " Well, I told Goku to get a bath ready for me. I'd better be going." Yaone rushed out of the room, breathing heavily. " That's not good." She whispered. 

-o-

**A/N:** Whoo-hoo. I rock or what? dances like a crazed mad woman. Keep reviewing! They make me happy!! 


	5. Chapter 5: The New Secret

**When The Roses Bleed**

**Chapter 5:** The New Secret

**A/N:** I only got like 4 reviews from that chapter. I guess I'll deal though. I have some insperation for this chapter, Trigger sung by Toshihiro Seki. I don't really know what he's saying but the way he is singing sorta fits with this chapter. By the way, read my new one-shot, _"It Can't Wait"_. It's 58! Squee! But it already got a bad review. -Cries Hysterically-.

-o-

" Hakkai, are you up yet?" Gojyo asked, knocking on the door to their room.

" Yes, I thought you were in here with me." Hakkai smiled, sitting up in the bed.

" I'm sorry about what Homura did." Gojyo said, a bit of worry in his tone.

" It's not your fault at all." The brunette shook his head, taking Gojyo's hand. Gojyo blushed. " Are you alright Gojyo? You suddenly went all hot." Hakkai noted with a smile.

" Nah, I'm fine." He said. " Still, it is my fault." He confessed.

Flashback

It was just before dinner time and Gojyo, Goku, Sanzo and Kougaiji were putting the food out onto the table. " Gah, monkey! Watch where you put that, it's hot." Gojyo cried. Goku glared at the older one and put the plate of steaming rice in the middle of the table.

" Not my fault you were in the way." Goku said, almost in a teasing manner as he set the plate down.

" Move monkey! This is hot." Sanzo said, putting a large plate of fried vegetables next to the rice.

" Sorry." Goku said, moving to his left, bumping into Gojyo.

" MONKEY! I am gonna spill this!" Kougaiji growled, carring a pitcher of water to the table.

" Fine! I'll just go visit Princess if I am gonna be in the way!" Goku said, walking into the wallway to get the Princess.

" Gojyo, since the idiot left, can you get the potatoes?" Sanzo said as if it was an order. Gojyo huffed, but did it anyway, not like arguing would get him anywhere. Then, Hakkai suddenly popped out of the kitchen with the potatoes, running into Gojyo and dropping the plate.

" SHIT!" Gojyo yelled, kneeling down to pick up the mess. Hakkai looked worried, feeling around to pick up the pieces, cutting himself repeatedly on his hands. Just then, Lord Homura walked in.

" What happened?" He roared.

" Hakkai dropped the plate of potatoes when he ran into Gojyo." Dokugakuji informed.

" I'm sorry, it's my fault, I walked into you." Hakkai whimpered.

Homura kneeled down, " Why were you trying to help when you know you're blind?" Homura whispered deeply into his ear, " Do you remember why you can't see?" He grinned. " Do I have to do that again?"

" N-No." Hakkai shook his head nervously. Homura lifted his hand and smacked him hard on the face, knocking Hakkai to the ground.

" And don't you forget it." Homura said, his voice coated in arrogane. Gojyo gaped, but he seemed to be the only one. And nobody did anything. They just went back to what they were doing but with sorrow filled looks on their faces. Gojyo turned to Hakkai and helped him up and carried him to their room.

End Flashback

" No, it's not your fault. Don't say that." Gojyo said, about to rewrap Gojyo's hand.

" You sound nervous, is there something you want to ask me?" Hakkai said, catch Gojyo dead-on. As if he could read Gojyo's mind.

" I guess I can't hide things from you." He laughed, but his laughter soon became uneasy. " D-Does that happen often?"

" What?" Hakkai asked.

" Him, hitting you like that." Gojyo whispered. He looked at Hakkai, who said nothing and just looked at Gojyo, as best he could with a sad look on his face. So sad, it hurt.

" Yes." Hakkai said honestly.

" That's not right!" Gojyo shouted.

" Huh?"

" You don't deserve to be hit like that. At all. Nobody does. I seem to be the only one who feels sorry for you as well."

" Well, that last part is untrue. Yaone doesn't like it at all and neither does Goku or Sanzo or Kougaiji or Dokugakuji. But, nobody can stand up to my father. And if you do, you're dead."

" I would stand up to him, next time, for you." Gojyo said seriously, taking Hakkai's hand.

" It's alright, I don't want you risking yourself for me. Don't worry."

" Pfft." Gojyo huffed. " I'd like to give Lord-High-And-Mighty-Homura a piece of my mind."

" Gojyo, this might sound really weird, but, can you describe the way you look to me?"

" Uh, sure." Gojyo said, a bit startled by the question. " Um, I have crimson eyes and hair."

" A half breed?" Hakkai asked, touching Gojyo's hair.

" Yeah." Gojyo whispered as if he was ashamed.

" Continue." Hakkai coaxed.

" Um, I'm kinda tannish." Gojyo chuckled, looking at his arm. " I'm about six feet tall, I have two scars on my cheek." He rambled on.

" Scars?" Hakkai interrupted.

" Er, yeah."

" From what?" Hakkai asked, tracing his index finger over the scar tissue.

" My mother, she almost killed me one night." Gojyo confessed as if nothing was wrong.

" Why?"

" Cause I'm not her child." Gojyo continued to speak as if it was nothing, as if it was alright that it happened, almost as if, it sound have happened.

" That's no reason for you to let her kill you Gojyo!" Hakkai shouted.

" I don't think that's true anymore though." Gojyo smiled, " So don't worry, dork." Gojyo said poking Hakkai sharply on the forehead. Hakkai winced. " Now go to sleep. I'll be in this bed if you need anything." Gojyo said, rolling underneath the covers of his own bed. Hakkai waited a moment and got out from underneath his covers, and felt around to Gojyo's bed. Something was pulling him there, something he couldn't control.

" Gojyo." Hakkai whispered softly, tugging on the soft blankets.

" Hmm?" Gojyo hummed. Hakkai smiled and lifted up the blankets and climbed in next to Gojyo. Gojyo turned blushed furiously. " HAKKAI!? What are you--" Gojyo started off, but Hakkai's finger met his lips.

" I-I don't know what I am doing." Hakkai whispered. " Just be quiet."

Gojyo turned around to face Hakkai. He reached out for Hakkai's cheek, stopped, and placed it on his cheek. Hakkai blushed. " Can I?" Gojyo asked.

" Can you what?" Hakkai teased just below a whisper.

" Can I kiss you?" Gojyo asked, placing his hand under Hakkai's chin. He didn't even wait for an answer as he slowly pressed his lips onto Hakkai's, he kissed him softly and slowly, and Gojyo softly licked Hakkai's lip, allowing him entrance. Tongues danced slowly and skillfully. Gojyo's kiss was strong and bold, while Hakkai's was sweet and delecate. Hakkai pulled away, sighing inwardly, and pulling Gojyo close to him.

" That...was..." Hakkai started off, a bit dazed.

" Don't say anything." Gojyo smiled. " I don't think there is a word to describe what that was."

" Heh, you may have a point Gojyo." Hakkai smiled, snuggling up against Gojyo.

The next morning, Gojyo woke up early and moved Hakkai to his regular bed, incase somebody walked in, like Princess Yaone or somebody. He closed the door gently, not to wake Hakkai up and breathed in.

" GOJYO-SAN!" Yaone cheered, popping out from a nearby corner.

" PRINCESS!?" Gojyo shouted in surprise, nearly falling over.

" What's up?" Yaone smiled. Gojyo put his index finger over her lips.

He whispered harshly, " Shut up, Hakkai is still asleep."

" Heh, you two weren't sleeping." Yaone winked.

" What are you talking about?" Gojyo asked, pretending to be confused.

" I was walking by your room last night." Yaone grinned, and hugged herself around the waist. " And I heard noises like, 'Mmm...' and 'smootch, smootch'. So don't lie."

" Alright fine, we kissed." Gojyo huffed. " But don't tell anybody or anything or I'll kill your personally."

" You kissed!?" Yaone squeeled.

" I thought you heard us." Gojyo asked, a bit confused, for real this time.

" I was just testing you. I really didn't hear anything, I just wanted to see if something did go down in the bed." Yaone teased.

" I should kill you." Gojyo growled.

" You can't, cause I'll tell my father and you'll be dead." Yaone teased again, bringing her hand across her neck.

" I'll be dead either way." Gojyo rolled his eyes. " Just keep it quiet, alright." Gojyo said, walking away to the kitchen. " Imma go make Hakkai breakfast. See ya."

Yaone waved as he walked away. " Let's hope he doesn't find out." She whispered sadly.

-o-

**A/N:** Whoo, I didn't like this chapter that much. It was supposed to be really good...oh well...


	6. Chapter 6: Laundry Gossip

**When The Roses Bleed**

**Chapter 6:** Laundry Gossip 

**A/N:** Whoo-Hoo. Sorry it took me so long. My mom has been a weenie. This chapter is a little more centered on Goku and Sanzo's life in the castle. 

-o-

It was a bright, early morning at the castle. Most of the survants are still sleeping in their small nine by nine foot rooms. Their rooms are elegant and you can tell money was definately put into them, but it was too stuffy. It was two survants to a room, they got to choose their partners and that's who they worked with. In this case, there was one survant who always tried his best to please everybody who was ranked above him. 

Goku was probably the youngest survant hired. He was about 17 years old and has no memory of his past life, he was just dropped off in the town at a young age and after that is a blur. He was picked up by Princess Yaone and taken in and became her live-in friend. Goku is probably the hardest working survant there, because he's been around long enough to know not to screw up. 

" Sanzo!" he yelled, bursting into the room at almost five in the morning. Sanzo growled and turned over. Only his eyes and the top of his head could be seen, a certain glare on his face. 

" What time is it?" he growled. 

" Umm...almost five." Goku smiled, a finger over his lips. 

" Wake me up in four hours..." He hissed, turning back over. 

" But you need to help me do the laundry. I have to clean Yaone's French-Laced emerald corset dress for tonight. We have that dinner that's set by the king and I can't clean that dress by myself." 

" Yes, yes, you can Goku." Sanzo said, trying to put as much cheer into his voice as humanly possible. 

" Huh?" 

" You can if you believe in yourself...or some shit like that. Whatever, no, I am not helping you. Wait four hours." Sanzo explained, in a haze of half-sleeping, half-rambling. 

" Argh! Sanzo!" Goku whined. Sanzo shot up in bed. 

" Fine! Fuckin' monkey." Sanzo growled. 

" Whoo-Hoo!" Goku cheered, setting Sanzo's uniform out of the small dresser in their room. Their uniforms were navy blue pants and red shirts, theirs of course were covered in stains and creases, but weren't bad material at all. They were the kings two favorite colors, and matched almost every hallway and room in the castle. 

Goku quickly dragged Sanzo out of bed and went to retreve Yaone's laundry bin. Goku carried it himself outside, with Sanzo behind him with a basin, a washboard and soap. Around his wrist was a thin but strudy wire for drying. Goku kicked open the door to the garden and they walked over to a specified area for cleaning, two benches lie in front of two 7 foot wooden poles with two step-stools for reaching. 

Sanzo sighed. " We'd better be getting paid extra." 

" We already do. We're lucky we're Yaone's favorites. That sounded like we tricked her into her being our favorites, which isn't the case." Goku said, walking over to the well nearby and filling the basin. 

" That's why all the other, higher survants--" 

" Which is just you, me, Kougaiji, Dokugakuji and Gojyo, whom get paid higher wages--" 

" That's why all the other lower survants hate us." Sanzo said, leaning back on the bench and pulling out a few shirts of the princess'. 

" So, what do you think about Gojyo and Hakkai?" Goku asked, a sneer in his tone. 

" Hakkai's alright, Gojyo's an ass." 

Goku shook his head as he walked back to Sanzo with the bin. 

" Not like that. You know, what do you think about their relationship?" Goku asked. 

" Homura's going to kill them obviously, I mean, if they are doing anything. Pass me the washboard." Sanzo said, holding his hand out. Goku gave him the washboard, Sanzo put it at an angle into the basin and tied his hair back into a ponytail. 

" You might need some more soap for that stain. How does Princess get to dirty?" Goku said, trying to rub a dirt stain out of one of her skirts. 

" I have no idea." Sanzo growled, rubbing frustratingly against a large juice stain. 

" Anyway, do you _think_ they're doing anything?" 

" Probably. Hakkai tells me that he admires Gojyo. But, what I don't understand is-" Sanzo stopped for a second. 

" What?" Goku asked. 

" How, can Hakkai fall for him, if he can't see him?" Sanzo asked, a bit embarassed about his choice of words. 

" You obviously know nothing Sanzo." Goku grinned. 

" WHAT!? How can you say that to me? Stupid monkey." Sanzo said, tossing a shirt at Goku's face. 

" ow." Goku said, pulling the shirt off his face. " He obviously fell in love with Gojyo's personality." Goku said, starting on the dress. 

" But, for all Hakkai knows, Gojyo could have been a deformed monster with a pretty voice and a good personality." Sanzo sneered. 

" But, he's not. Gojyo's not that bad looking." Goku said, pulling the dress out of the water to hang up. 

" I know, but it's more of a what-if question." 

" Hakkai will eventually get his vision back. The doctor said so after Homura--" 

" Please don't say it." 

" I don't want to." Goku shivered sadly. " But, I think after all Hakkai has been through, all that I have watched him put up with and go through, I think, more then anything, he actually just wants somebody to feels a strong love for him, like Gojyo does." 

" What about Yaone?" Sanzo asked. 

" That's a different kind of love. Hakkai needs to be excepted by somebody outside of this prison we call a castle, and that just so happens to be Gojyo, his only outlet. Do you kinda get it now?" Goku asked with a smile. 

" Maybe you're not such a stupid monkey." Sanzo said, pouring more soap into the basin. 

" Maybe not." Goku smiled, shoving a shirt in Sanzo's face. 

" Nevermind, you are stupid." Sanzo growled. " Getting me up at five in the morning." Sanzo said, shaking the soap bottle. 

" Are we out?" Goku asked. 

" Yeah. Go get some more." Sanzo stood up, " I'll hang the clothes you've already cleaned. Hurry up though." 

" Alright." Goku said, rushing into the hallways of the castle, while turning a corner, not looking, he ran into somebody. " Gah!" Goku said, bouncing off of the person. 

" Where were you head to so fast, Goku?" Homura asked, still standing in place. 

" Oh, I'm sorry Lord Homura. I didn't mean--" 

" I asked you a question Goku." He said, not really needing an excuse. 

" Sanzo and I were doing laundry and we ran out of soap." 

" Laundry, eh?" He smiled. " I remember when my _wife_ used to do laundry. She would always talk, gossip if I must say." 

" Really? About--" 

" About things going on behind my back." Homura said, looking above Goku. 

" Oh, how strange." Goku said uneasily. 

" Indeed. But, I am just rambling on of course. It just, made me so angry when she did that, and you heard what happened to my love Rinrei right?" 

" Yes." Goku nodded. Homura leaned into Goku's ear and smiled. 

" I killed her. Hung her and her lover in front of the whole city. Wouldn't that be positively _awful_ if something like that happened to...a friend?" 

Goku shook nervously, the whisper of Homura's stern tone against his ear made his knees jiggle. " That would be awful." 

" Keep that in mind." He said sharply, ending another chill through Goku as he turned around and back down the hallway. Goku fell to his knees. 

" Oh no..." Goku said as he started to cry. " He knows. What am I going to do..." 

-o-

**A/N:** Now we're getting to the juicy parts! WHOO-HOO! 


	7. Chapter 7: Blood on Marble Floors

**When The Roses Bleed**

**Chapter 7:** Blood on Marble Floors. 

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. I needed some insperation and my muses were being assholes. Umm, so yeah, onward! 

-o-

Goku sighed as he walked back outside, shaking violently with a bottle of soap in his hands which is quivering with fear. Goku walked over to Sanzo, dropped the soap bottle and collapsed into Sanzo's arms. 

" Goku...?" Sanzo asked worriedly. But all he heard were whimpers from the monkey and he cried his eyes out on Sanzo's shirt. 

" I-I think I just...killed Gojyo and Hakkai..." He whimpered, choking on his violent tears. Goku had felt this pain before, but where he didn't know. He felt guilty as if he's the one who murdered them. As if all the blood had been split on his hands. 

" What happened?" Sanzo asked, even more worried as Goku shook and coughed and cried in his arms. 

" Homura overheard us talking..." Goku managed to say, but after saying it, he collapsed into another round of tears. 

" Shit..." Sanzo gasped. This was not good, and Sanzo knew it. Gojyo was new here. He had certainly underestimated the king's power and sanity. Everybody who had worked here had witnessed at least one of Homura's many outrages where people would needlessly fall to his sword for almost meaningless reasons. But Gojyo didn't know this. And nobody could tell him. 

_He'll have to find out for himself..._

Sanzo got Goku's composure back and they got back to work on cleaning Yaone's dress for the dinner that night. But every once in a while, Goku would start to cry again, but as hard as before, but softly sniffiling while primping up Yaone's velvet dress. Sanzo was worried, so when they finished and hung up the dress, he took Goku to get something to eat and drink in the kitchen so he wouldn't get sick. 

_Meanwhile..._

" Oh, Gojyo, I forgot to tell you!" Hakkai noted, as the two were walking around the garden. Hakkai's hand was interlaced with Gojyo's. 

" What?" Gojyo asked. 

" My father is having a bunch of other rulers for an important dinner tonight. He wants to make ties with other countries, in case of a rebellion. And, we have to go to it." Hakkai smiled. 

" Shit..." Gojyo grumbled. " So I have to sit at a table with all these important people, while they talk about boring politics stuff and feed you and wear fancy clothes." 

" That's just about the jist of it." Hakkai nodded. 

" And your all mighty father is going to be there." 

" Well, he is the king." 

" Fine, if I don't have a choice." He shrugged. " But hey, I get to feed you again..." He teased, kissing Hakkai on the lips quickly so nobody would see. 

" Gojyo!" Hakkai blushed. " I don't know if somebody is watching or not!" He panicked. 

" Nobody is even out here." Gojyo explained. " And we're holding hands aren't we?" 

" But that's understandable, I can't see where we're going!" 

" Umm...Hakkai?" Gojyo asked shyly, looking at Hakkai. Hakkai could feel his partner's stare, and blushed. 

" Yes?" He mumbled. 

" When, you get your sight back...how will I know you'll still stay with me?" Gojyo asked quietly. This was a question Gojyo had be pondering for sometime now. How would he know Hakkai wouldn't like the way he looked or wasn't what he was expecting? How could he know? 

" That's an awfully silly question." Hakkai smiled, squeezing Gojyo's hand ressuringly. 

" Why?" Gojyo asked, quite confused. 

" I fell in love with your personality. I think it wouldn't be very fair of me, to dislike you for the way you look, when the way you are, can count for so many other things." Hakkai explained, smiling softly at the kappa. The blind prince reached up and touched the kappa's face. " Besides, I'm sure you're beautiful." 

" I guess what was all I needed to hear." Gojyo smiled, kissing Hakkai's hand. 

_At The Dinner..._

" Now I want to hear you say, 'Let's go.'. I don't want to be here." Gojyo whispered sharply to Hakkai. " There's a weird aura in the room and I don't like it..." 

" We can't just be excused. My father will kill us." Hakkai said, trying to sooth Gojyo's nerves. 

" He'll kill us either way!" Gojyo whispered sharply again. 

" Oh Gojyo, be quiet! And just eat!" Yaone cooed, putting a napkin in her lap. 

" Food!" Goku cheered, trying his best not to talk or look at Gojyo and Hakkai. He felt a deep pain in the pit of his stomach. Something was going to happen. 

" We have guests Goku! Stop being a pig!" Sanzo yelled, carrying the same feeling. 

" I can't help it..." Goku whined. Many of the kings who had come for the feast had liked the little display. And enjoyed the fact that Homura had allowed even survants of his own to sit at the table with them, like Gojyo, Sanzo and Goku. 

" Well, Gojyo..." Homura started as he was explaining this fact to his guests. " Is my son's survant. Hakkai is blind, and Gojyo watches over him. And I have Gojyo feed him since Hakkai can't do it himself so he has to be here." Homura chuckled, as did the rest of the kings at the superiorty joke. 

" Ha, very funny." Gojyo said, helping Hakkai eat some pasta. Hakkai sighed, dispite the fact his mouth was full. Homura glared at this display. Goku shivered at Homura's glare. 

" So Homura, I hear your citizens are starting to rebel." The king on the left asked. 

" Indeed." Homura sighed, troublesomely. 

" What do you do about it?" The same king asked. " I have a few riots now and then, but not because of my rule. But just in case something like that did happen, I'd like to know how you handle it." 

" Simple." Homura said as if the other king was a moron. " Heads fly." 

" You murder citizens?" The king gasped, silencing the room. Homura looked down at the king. 

" Is that a problem?" 

" Well--" 

" The only way to gain respect is to show power, simple as that." Homura gloated. " And if they question that power, the die. It's a simple cycle." 

" That's insane!" The king yelled, slamming his fist into the table. " You murder citizens as a symbol of power!" 

" You're a funny one." Homura grinned. " I do not let anybody question me, or keep things from me...or lie to me about what's going on in the castle." 

" That's not--" 

" And I hate it..." Homura whispered, unsheathing his sword slowly. Yaone, Gojyo and the other servants watched in horror as time slowed down. " When there are relationships going on, that are forbidden!" Homura yelled, slamming the dull end of his sword into Gojyo's shoulder, ending him across the marble floor, blood trailing his fall. 

" Gojyo!" Hakkai yelled, trying to feel his way around for his partner. " What happened? Where are you?" Hakkai panicked frantically, his hand falling into a puddle of warm blood. 

" Hakkai! Move!" Yaone said, moving her brother out of the way of the table. 

Homura stepped down from the table and went over to Gojyo, stabbing is sword into the floor. " So, what's been going on between you two? Give me all the dirty details..." Homura whispered, picking Gojyo up by his shirt. Gojyo cringed at the pain in his shoulder and the insane look on Homura's face. 

" We...don't have anything...going on." Gojyo said between gasps for breath. " Whoever told you that...is full of shit." 

" Oh, really?" Homura asked, turning his head toward Goku. " A little monkey told me." 

" Goku!" Yaone gasped. " You told!?" 

" Ah, so you knew too Yaone?" Homura asked, finding all of this rather humorous. 

" So, maybe if I killed every single one of you, that would teach you not to defy me...?" Homura asked questionably, actually pondering the idea of a beautiful gore fest. This sickened Yaone, to the point of nearly vomiting. But Gojyo, who had never witnessed Homura's wrath, was probably more scared then anybody in the room. 

" Stop!" Hakkai panicked. " What's going on? Somebody tell me!" Hakkai yelled, as salty tears ran down his face. " Is Gojyo alright?" He asked Yaone. But Yaone couldn't say anything...he could only hug her brother tighter, not knowing what could happen. 

" Stop!" Goku intervined, running in front of Homura. " Please, don't kill Gojyo!" 

" But why?" Homura asked as if it was a good thing. " You're the one who told me." 

" I didn't tell you. You were listening in on Sanzo and I's conversation." Goku explained. " I understand nothing should have been going on, but is it so wrong for them to be together?" 

" A peasant my daughter picked off the street and my dead wife's sick creation called a son, together?" Homura laughed. " That's nonsense." 

" Is it? Or is it just love?" Goku said. Homura grew furious and hit Goku with the steel handle of his sword, sending the boy into the wall. 

" Father! Please! Don't!" Yaone yelled. " Let him go. He can leave here, he will no longer be Hakkai's survant..." 

" What!?" Hakkai yelled, grabbing Yaone's arms. " You can't! I love him, Yaone! I love him, you can't take him away from me now. We just found out how we felt, that's not fair..." Hakkai cried, hugging Yaone tight. 

" It's either that, or he dies..." Yaone said, trying to comfort her brother. " Release him father..." Yaone pleaded. Homura dropped the now unconcious Gojyo onto the marble floor. The other kings watched in awe and gradually started to leave, not wanting to bother with such a menace to the world. 

And like Yaone said, Gojyo, when awakened, packed up what little things he had and left within an hour. And didn't even get to say goodbye to Hakkai. Nobody was there to see him off. So he took one last look at the castle, one look at his hand and stepped down the stairs to the front of the castle and left. 

-o-

**A/N:** That's actually NOT the end! We still have three more chapters to go! It's amazing, it seemed like the end didn't it? Homura finally cracked. 


	8. Chapter 8: Realizations of a Princess

**When The Roses Bleed**

**Chapter 8:** Realizations of a Princess. 

**A/N:** Thanks for everybody's reviews. I am quite proud of myself of course, people are so crazy about this story, I'm getting threatened! It's awesome. And you lucky bunch of weenies get updates, even during Christmas. Umm, so let me see...I was rambling too much. But once again, I shall continue. I mean, I am writing a fanfiction after all. 

**-o-**

The day Gojyo left, wasn't a happy one. Yaone was torn inside. But she didn't know exactly why. But when Gojyo left, he took every bit of happiness with him. The bit of happiness he made himself, trying his best to ignore the fact that this wasn't the best enviornment for two gay lovers, one a peasant and one a prince to be happy. But he tried, he tried to make it work and failed. 

Yaone was confused of course. How this, out of all the things her father has done, has hurt her the most. Patching Goku's physical and emotional wounds, were a struggle in itself. He wasn't hurt physically as much as emotionally. According to Sanzo, Goku still won't sleep in a bed by himself, and would always share the bed with Sanzo now and he's been crying for almost five days now. Sanzo's had to keep a good eye on him, making sure he drinks lots of water, sleeps and eats. Dispite the depression weighing down on him. Sanzo is worried about Goku. Yaone is worried about outcomes. 

But Yaone's most concern at this time, was Hakkai. Hakkai hadn't witnessed anything. He couldn't. But perhaps, Hakkai made a visual. He could hear the awful things going on around him, and feel Gojyo's warm blood against his fingertips. Hakkai had shut down. He wouldn't eat, hardly slept, never went outside anymore. Hakkai didn't see a reason for living. First his mother, now Gojyo. It was too much. 

" Hakkai?" Yaone asked, walking into Hakkai's room. She looked at his bed, and it was empty. But she looked to the other side of the room and there he was, in Gojyo's bed, wrapped almost too tightly in the blankets that him and his lover slept in. The pain in Hakkai's heart was unbearable, and Yaone could see that. 

" Hmm?" Hakkai choked out. 

Yaone sighed. This was not a happy time at all. " I, umm, brought you some food." 

" I don't want any." 

" You sure? It's kappa rolls, aren't those your favorites?" 

She heard Hakkai cough, and then start to cry. He gripped the silked sheets. 

" Those..." he coughed between gasps for breaths from his hard tears. " Are Gojyo's favorites..." 

" Oh." Yaone sighed. It pained her so much to watch this. Hakkai needed to get over it. I know that was hard. But he can't kill himself over this. Gojyo wasn't dead, he just wasn't around. " Hakkai, I'm sorry, for being so brutially honest, but you need to snap out of this." 

" Have you ever had people you love?" Hakkai asked, his tears easing a little bit. " Somebody you loved so much, it ached when they weren't around. It hurt, even when I knew he was there, but wasn't next to me. Even when he went to get me water, I'd have to restrain myself from just stopping him and saying, don't leave me, ever." Hakkai said, his tears starting to erupt again. 

" Hakkai--" 

" You don't know how I feel. Father doesn't know how I feel. Nobody does. I want him back. I want my Gojyo back..." 

" I know, I know you want him back." Yaone sighed, sitting on the bed next to her brother. " And I know it hurts. But you won't get anywhere if you sit here and cry. Goku's hurting too, and Sanzo's hurting because Goku is. And that's how I am with you. I'm hurting because you are. And don't forget, she was my mother too." 

" But what should I do?" 

" Stop crying and eat. Imagine what Gojyo would say if he saw you like this!" Yaone said, trying to smile. 

" He'd probably get me up and force me to eat." Hakkai said, laughing a little. 

" Well there you go. Think about your good times with him, not the sad." 

" But, I never got to say goodbye to him. I'll never see him again, Yaone." 

" I know. And that will be changed. Tonight, Goku, Sanzo, Dokugakuji and Kougaiji are going to go find Gojyo for you. But it will only be for one night. And I will make sure, _on my life,_ that nobody will bother you two." 

" Yaone..." Hakkai smiled, almost starting to cry again. 

" I sent them out already." Yaone said, running her hands through her brother's hair. " All you do have to is wait. But you have to promise me something." 

" What is it?" 

" You have to eat." Yaone smiled, putting the tray of food on her brother's lap. 

" Anything to see Gojyo." Hakkai nodded. 

" I'm going to go wait in the front for them, you eat." Yaone said, leaving the room. She closed the door behind her and sighed in relief. She had one thing off of her chest. But she still had the issue of trying to get Gojyo into the castle without her father knowing. 

Homura was especially irrate with Hakkai lately. Hakkai couldn't even leave the room without getting hounded by Homura about what had gone on between them. And nothing even really happened, sexually at least. 

But surely, that would happen tonight. This would be the last time they would be able to see each other. 

And in a final realization of that, Yaone started to cry. Her brother must have been hurting so much. 

_I'm sorry, Hakkai._ Yaone thought, wiping her tears on her gloves. She had no time for cyring. She had people she cared about risking their lives to make Yaone happy, and Yaone's happiness, meant her brother's happiness. She wasn't only sacrificing herself, she was sacrificing Kougaiji and Dokugakuji and Sanzo and Goku too. 

This wasn't about her anymore, like it was when her and Hakkai were younger. 

" This is about him now." Yaone smiled, leaving to the front to wait for her guards, no, friends, to bring Gojyo back to her brother. 

**-o-**

**A/N:** This chapter was a bit more Yaone-centric. But I liked it. Sorry if I wrote a little too much. 


	9. Chapter 9: Last Night Together

**When The Roses Bleed**

**Chapter 9:** Last Night Together. 

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 9! Only two more to go until the end. And let me say, I'm probably going to get murdered by thousands of people because of it. Heh...but I won't give anything away. And you people need to review more...or I'll cry. Pooheads. 

**-o-**

Hakkai waited anxiously for Yaone's guards to show up with Gojyo. He would look at the clock, then out the window and even occasionally peaked into the hallway, wanting any sign of his lover to appear. 

" Hakkai?" Goku smiled, peaking into the room. 

" Oh, Goku, I thought you were out looking for Gojyo." 

" I didn't go. Yaone said it'd be better if I stayed here." Goku smiled, sitting on the bed next to Hakkai. 

" So she asked you to watch over me?" Hakkai asked with a smiled. Goku hesitated, looking down at his hands. 

" No, I wanted to see you, make sure you were okay." Goku choked out, holding back his tears. 

" Goku, what's wrong?" Hakkai asked. Goku collapsed onto Hakkai's lap, shaking with tears. 

" It's all my fault this happened." Goku cried. " If I had kept my mouth shut about you two, none of this would have happened. I'm sorry." 

" Goku, it's nobody's fault." Hakkai said, shaking his head. " And besides, I get to see him one last time, don't I? And I am going to make it the best." 

" I know, but what about after, Hakkai? What are you going to do without him around?" 

" I'm sure Yaone will find me somebody--" 

" But you love Gojyo, I don't think you'd be able to find a replacement so easily." Goku noted. 

Hakkai paused. " I'm sure your right. I mean, after all, I'm sure _you_ couldn't find somebody to replace Sanzo." 

Goku blushed and started to walk out of the room. " Hakkai...you, you really suck." Goku laughed. " But, you do have a point. I don't think I could ever find somebody to replace Sanzo and, I can only imagine the pain you're in, because, I've always had him. I don't, remember a time when he wasn't right next to me, but, if there was a time that happened, I'm sure...I was really, really sad." 

" And that's how I feel about Gojyo." 

" So I guess, we're just a bunch of stupid people, in love." Goku smiled, leaving the room. 

" So who woulda guessed? I knew the monkey was in love with that asshole." A voice came from the window. Hakkai froze. 

" G-Gojyo!" Hakkai gasped. Gojyo got down from the window and smiled at Hakkai, taking his head in his hands. " I missed you so much." 

" It's only been a day. And how did you know I was in here? You're still blind aren't you?" 

" I could never forget your voice." Hakkai smiled. 

" I'm glad, like I said, it's only been a day." Gojyo smiled back, taking off his shoes and climbing into the bed next to Hakkai. " So, this is going to be the last time we'll see each other." Gojyo said sadly, running a hand along Hakkai's cheek. 

" I know." Hakkai gasped, trying not to cry. 

" Don't start crying already. We haven't even done anything yet." 

" It's just so sad..." Hakkai said, hugging Gojyo tightly. " This, will be the last time we'll see each other." 

" Then, let's run away." 

" We can't do that--" 

" Yes, we can." Gojyo said, putting a finger over Hakkai's lips. " Not like your father wants you here anyway." 

Hakkai laughed. " That's very true." 

There was a silence. Hakkai heard Gojyo shift around under the sheets and move closer to him, and slowly their lips met. Hakkai gasped at the softness and tenderness of Gojyo's kiss. Gojyo pulled away slowly. " Let's run away." He whispered. 

" Gojyo--" 

" I'm serious. I don't want to live without you. This is one of the hardest days of my life, not being able to take care of you. And, I want to do that, I want to take care of you every single day. Even if you can't see me, and who cares if you ever do. You love me, either way." 

" I wish I could, but I can't leave everybody here." 

" You really want this to be the last time we ever see each other. Laying in a bed, talking about what could happen? I don't want this to be it Hakkai." 

" I don't either, but what can I do? I want to be with you, but I don't want to leave Yaone either." 

" ...I understand." Gojyo smiled softly, kissing Hakkai again, a little harder this time. " Then let's make this last moment, last." 

Gojyo gently slipped a hand under Hakkai's shirt, feeling the soft skin of Hakkai's chest. Hakkai gasped at Gojyo's warm touch. They slowly slipped off each other's clothes, their warm bodies pressing against one another's. Hakkai liked this feeling, of having somebody who loved and cared about him, this close. 

" Gojyo, could we not, you know?" 

" I know, I wasn't going to." Gojyo shook his head, ressuring Hakkai. " I just want to touch every inch of you, and know what it feels like to hold you like this. So, when I'm without it, I can remember, exactly how you felt." 

" Gojyo--" 

" Shh, or somebody will hear." Gojyo smiled, gently kissing Hakkai's neck. 

" Gojyo, I love you." Hakkai whispered softly. 

" I love you too." Gojyo smiled, kissing Hakkai on the lips. 

While Gojyo was sleeping, Hakkai pondered the idea of running away with Gojyo. So much so, his head started to hurt. And he decided, he was going to do it. Him and Gojyo were going to run away that morning. But, that morning, there was no Gojyo next to him. Just a feeling of loss, and an aire in the room that said, 

_Goodbye_

**-o-**

**A/N:** Awwwwwwww...but wait...it's not over yet. 


	10. Chapter 10: When The Roses Bleed

**When The Roses Bleed**

**Chapter 10:** When The Roses Bleed 

**A/N:** Here we go...get your tissues. Thanks to Full Metal Alchemist 3rd Ending Theme, Motherland, for the song in the background to me writing this. And lately, my buzz word has been engulf...strange. 

**-o-**

Hakkai felt a deep emptiness in the pit of his stomach. Pain chills zoomed up his spine as he doubled over. He grasped his heart. He breathed heavily, and slowly, after a few minutes of internal pain, he opened his eyes, and he swore, he could see. " W-What?" Hakkai said in shock, seeing the blurry silked emerald blankets that engulfed him. 

" My vision...it's returning..." Hakkai gasped, as it quickly faded back and forth between black and colors. This made his head hurt, also considering, if he did see in colors, it was blurry. He heard a knock at the door. 

" Come in." He said, rubbing at his eyes. 

" Hakkai...?" Yaone gasped, more worried then normal as she opened the door. 

" Yes Yaone, what's the matter?" Hakkai asked. 

" Father...wants to see you..." She gasped. Hakkai was quite puzzled about the way Yaone was speaking, but he didn't know that behind the door, Shien had a gun pressing into Yaone's back. 

" Alright." Hakkai said, unknowingly. " I should tell him my vision is returning as well." He said, more happily, pushing the sheets on the bed back a little. 

Shien pushed the barrel of the gun into her back and made Yaone gasp. " Come along then, he's in the garden." He said, trying not to just cry out to her brother not to go. Yaone's heart and stomach hurt. She wanted to throw up, she could sense the worst coming, but could do nothing about it. 

" Yes." Hakkai nodded, standing up and walking out of the door. Shien moved Yaone around so he was not visible to Hakkai's returning vision. Shien removed his cloth belt and handed it to Yaone. 

" Put it on his eyes." Shien said, pressing the barrel to her neck. 

" Oh, Hakkai." She said, taking his hand and pulling him back towards her. " Father said it's a surprise and he wanted you to wear this blindfold." She said nervously, putting the silk cloth over his eyes. Hakkai was quite puzzled, but went along with it anyway with a shrug. 

" I'm sorry." She whispered. Shien heard this and pushed the gun into her neck harder, making her gasp and be quiet. Yaone sighed and pulled her brother along out to the garden. 

" What exactly is father planning?" Hakkai asked. Yaone's heart sank. 

" I don't know, brother." She said softly. " All I can say, is that, you can't be hurt." 

" ...That doesn't sound good." Hakkai said softly in return. " What is going--" 

" I can't say anymore." Yaone said harshly, yet, Hakkai felt a strong amount of pain and nervousness in his younger sister's tone. She was hurting, but why couldn't she tell him? They were alone, weren't they? 

" Ahhh, you brought him here." Homura's whisping voice said, putting his hand under Hakkai's chin. " Good, Yaone...Shien." 

" Shien!?" Hakkai gasped. 

" Oh, you didn't know? Shien has a gun to your sister's back. Goku and Sanzo are also being held at gunpoint, Kougaiji and Dokugakuji are already dead, they tried to stop Shien." Homura said, kneeling down to a pool of Kougaiji's blood and dipping his finger in it, and tracing it along Hakkai's cheek. 

" Why did you do this!?" Hakkai asked. 

" Who blindfolded him?" Homura asked Shien, ignorinng Hakkai's question. 

" I did, sire. He is slowly returning his vision." Shien informed. 

" That's perfect." Homura added. " I still have another surprise for him after all and he still needs to see it." He grinned. 

" Answer my question!" Hakkai yelled. Homura raised his hand and slapped Hakkai on the face, knocking him to the ground. 

" Don't _dare_ speak to me like that, you ungrateful bastard!" Homura yelled. Hakkai doubled over and gasped out blood, mixing in with the puddles of Kougaiji's and Dokugakuji's that had already fallen. He caught his breath and looked up. 

" You can't tell me what to do anymore! You aren't and never were my father!" Hakkai snapped. Homura's pupils shrank in anger, and kicked Hakkai in the stomach. 

" STOP!" A ragged, almost beaten, voice yelled out. 

_'Who was that?'_ Hakkai thought to himself. Homura looked over at the owner of the voice and grinned. " Zenon." He said simply. And all Hakkai heard was a loud crack and silence. " No, where was I?" Homura growled. 

" I believe I was at the part about you not being my father." Hakkai growled bravely, but it ended in another kick to the stomach. Hakkai gasped for air again, and soon calmed his breathing. 

" Your mother was a skanky whore. She was married to me, the king! The RULER!" He yelled. " But she gave up on me for a peasant man!" He yelled loudly, kicking Hakkai again. " And bore you! A sick waste of a human soul, existance and flesh!" Homura yelled out. " Imagine, if it wasn't for me, you'd be like your father, poor and homeless, with nothing--" 

" But a good heart." Hakkai said. 

" Good heart? Shut your mouth. That doesn't matter in the _real_ world. It's just a fake thing to give lower people hope." 

" Father, you know the saying 'Money can't buy happiness'? It can't buy love either." Hakkai said, shaking his head. 

" She was my mother too, father! And I can see why she left you!" Yaone yelled out. 

" Yaone! Don't talk!" Hakkai yelled at her. Yaone silenced, but got the gun in Shien's hand pointed into her skin, making her gasp. 

" Since you two want to be such defiant children, unhappy about your lives because of me...how about I show you what I was working on last night..." Homura grinned, turning around to look at the in-shock faces of the rest of the staff. Zenon even grimaced. 

" F-Father..." Yaone gasped. She looked over at Goku and Sanzo. Goku's face was red and glossy from the amount of tears he had been crying, and Sanzo kept a stern face, but held Goku's hand. It was the least he could do for Goku, being held at gunpoint, unable to say a word to Hakkai or death. Sanzo rubbed Goku's palm with his thumb and tried to smile at the monkey, but only getting a small whimper and a hug around the waist. Yaone, even in a time like this, smiled softly at such a bittersweet moment. 

" Tear them apart!" Homura commanded at the sight of Sanzo and Goku. " I don't need more gay people in my castle. 

" Sanzo!" Goku gasped. 

" Homura, the least you could do is let me say with me." Sanzo said, meaning no harm in his words. 

" I suppose so, after all, you might want each other for the best part of the festivites." Homura grinned. 

" Lord Homura, he's here." Zenon said, feeling quite uneasy about their actions, a loud plop voice hitting the dirt ground. It sounded like Zenon has just dropped a full-grown man. 

" Take off the blindfold!" Homura yelled at Hakkai, who was now barely balancing on his knees. Hakkai slowly removed the blindfold, the silk caressing his eyelids and slowly opened his eyes. The ground, stained with blood, led only to one thing. A battered, cut, broken and beaten lump of a human. 

" Who...Who is that?" Hakkai asked, moving over to the body. He turned it over, as it was on it's side, and wiped away traces of blood and hair that had falled over the man's face. 

Yaone slowly started to cry, as did Goku even more. Shien and Zenon were even heartbroken. Homura, still had a smile on his face. 

" Honestly...I don't know who this man is..." Hakkai said, quite confused at all this. The man's eyelids twitched slightly and opened, slowly as if just opening them hurt. The man had a freshly broken arm, cuts, bruses, abrasions, punctures, gashes, all over his body. But either way, he managed to open his deep crimson eyes and look up at Hakkai. 

" H-Hakkai..." The man gasped. The voice was almost recongizeable...but...it couldn't be... 

" G-Gojyo...? No, no, you can't be Gojyo..." Hakkai gasped, tears slowly flooding his eyes. 

" Sorry, I'm--not what you expected..." He said, smiling, his voice ragged and broken. 

" No...you're much...more beautiful then I thought..." Hakkai smiled softly, caressing Gojyo's cheek. The tears came more rapidly, as Hakkai slowly lowered himself onto Gojyo's chest, wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders. " You're...more beautiful then anybody I've ever seen in my life." He said, hugging him tightly. 

" That's quite a compliment...to somebody who's gonna be dead soon." Gojyo said, trying to smile. 

" No, you're not dying..." Hakkai said sternly. 

" Homura won't let me live...he won't let me love you..." Gojyo said, tears starting to form in his eyes. 

" So...we'll run away, just like you said..." Hakkai gasped through his tears. 

" It's too late...even if you manage to fight him off somehow...I can't live with these wounds..." Gojyo said, softly...fadingly. 

" No, you can't die! I love you..." Hakkai said, pulling Gojyo tighter. Slowly, Gojyo sat up, hissing in pain at the large amounts of pain generating from the whip marks in his back. 

" I love you too...and...I have to say...this wasn't how I wanted to die. I didn't want your last memory of me...to be dead. Some first time impression...you finally see what I look like...but--" 

" Gojyo--" 

" No...I have to make my last words, the best words you're ever going to hear..." Gojyo said, taking Hakkai's hand, and leaning in to kiss him. Their lips met, softly and slowly...delicately. Gojyo's lips were beaten and blood stained, but Hakkai's were soft and sweet, as they always had been. Their tongues met, only for a moment, until their heads were wrenched apart by Homura. 

" Enough! This makes me sick!" Homura yelled, throwing Gojyo against the planter box with Hakkai's roses, making his cough up what seemed a pint of blood. Gojyo gasped for air and coughed. " Shoot him Zenon!" He yelled. 

" Homura--" Zenon gasped. 

" DO IT!" Homura yelled. 

" Hakkai! I love you!" Gojyo yelled. 

Bang. 

" N-No..." Hakkai gasped. 

" And that's the end of that." Homura grinned. " Wasn't as fun as your father, Hakkai, but gave a good fight." 

Hakkai didn't say a word. He slowly walked over to a blood stained Gojyo, and hugged his body. " I love you too...we'll meet soon up there...wait for me." He whispered. And, even though nothing was said, Hakkai could feel Gojyo, say a very incharacter... 

_" You got it, babe."_

The next day, Gojyo was cremated, on the wishes of Hakkai, and the ashes were scattered among the now, bloodstained planter box of roses. And while Hakkai scattered the ashes, he sat in the same designated place where Gojyo died, pulled out a gun and... 

Bang. 

They found his body, half-an-hour later. And as Yaone, Goku and Sanzo greved over Hakkai, and his lover. They noticed, the blood and ash stained roses. 

Something percular happened that day. 

After years of working on those roses, night and day, rain and snow... 

The roses, had finally fully bloomed. 

**-o-**

**THE END**


End file.
